


People Need A Melody

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Catherine is mama bear, Family Bonding, Fluff, Joan is a sweet baby and I love her, One Shot, ladies in waiting, like... a lot of fluff!, we stan mamagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: Catherine of Aragon is a mother at heart and when she sees Joan Meutas struggling, she can't help but intervene.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	People Need A Melody

“Come on. We’re going shopping.”

At first, Joan didn’t react. The MD just kept her nose buried in her work, not acknowledging the speaker. It didn’t even occur to the pre-occupied girl that the phrase may have been directed towards her.

Noticing this, Aragon ripped the pen from Joan’s hand, throwing it across the room with an expression that told the girl not to complain.

“Get your coat,” Aragon said, before turning to her phone, ignoring the look of confusion on the overworked girl’s face. She really needed to finish that work but she knew there was no use in arguing with the regal woman. 

Aragon wasn’t taking no for an answer.

The car ride was rather awkward. Joan just sat rigidly in her seat, not daring to look at the woman beside her.

Of all the people, why would Catherine of Aragon want her to go shopping with her? The two barely even spoke, yet here they were, listening to the radio crackle as they descended the car park in search of a space.

For what felt like hours, Aragon dragged Joan around the shops, occasionally requesting that she hold a bag.

Of course, that’s why she wanted Joan. The girl may not have been one of her good friends, but she could trail around holding her bags all day easily enough. Without complaint too, unlike the others.

Something strange kept ruining that theory though. Aragon would take back her bags as soon as she was done inspecting whatever she had been interested in, instead of treating her like the mule she expected.

Another thing that confused Joan was how Aragon would hand her things. Not for her hold though; trinkets she thought the musician may like, clothes she thought may suit her, even books Parr had recommended for her that she thought the girl may like. 

It was almost as if they were shopping like a regular pair of friends.

Still though, Joan refused to relax. This had to be some sort of trick. She was only here to play lady in waiting to a queen. To appease her though, Joan did try on a few items of clothing.

There was nothing she really liked until Aragon handed her a soft, cable knit cardigan. 

Something about the oversized, comfy looking jacket drew her in. The light grey fabric was soft to the touch and went wonderfully with her outfit. It was perfect too. Just baggy enough to look smart, yet feeling cozy as a dressing gown.

“It looks lovely,” Aragon commented with a smile, making the girl’s face light up. Glancing at the price tag though, Joan felt her heart sink.

This didn’t go unnoticed by the former queen.

As the girl slipped off the cardigan, Aragon grabbed it and stuffed it into her basket alongside her own items. Before Joan could even begin to panic, Aragon raised a finger to her lips and gave a small smile.

“No arguing, okay? You deserve a treat.”

Joan wasn’t going to argue with Catherine of Aragon, no matter how much she wished to protest. That sentence rang in her mind though. Did she really deserve a treat? No, she was sure she didn’t. Even if she did, why should Aragon be the one to reward her?

Gosh, she was just being a burden now. She should be working on the show, not gallivanting around the shopping centre.

As if sensing the girl’s sudden distress, Aragon gently slipped her hand into her own and gave a small smile. “Just one more stop and then we can go to a cafe and relax, okay? You’ll like this one, I promise.”

Giving a blush at the contact, Joan simply nodded in silence, following the queen out of the store.

It took Joan a moment to register which shop they were walking towards. At first, she thought she must have been mistaken. There must have been another shop around the corner. Surely enough though, Aragon slipped inside, pulling her through the doorway into the huge music shop. 

Joan had only ever glanced inside from a distance in the past, always too nervous to actually enter. If she had the money, the girl would buy her own piano in an instant but, alas, she had to settle for the one at the theatre. Not that the one at the theatre was bad! Gosh no, she loved that instrument. Still though, she longed for one to call her own.

“I promised I’d buy Maria some drumsticks,” Aragon explained, snapping the girl out of her thoughts, “will you be okay looking around for five minutes whilst I run and grab them?”

Again, Aragon’s only reply was a silent nod.

As soon as she lost the contact though, Joan found herself overcome with an unexpected rush of anxiety. It wasn’t until she lost it that she appreciated just how nice it was to feel that soft, warm grip.

There was one thing that could always help her anxiety though. One thing that she knew could calm her down no matter what.

Letting her fingers gently ghost along the keys, Joan gave a smile, imagining what it would be like to own such a magnificent work of art. Just to think of such a thing filled her with an undeniable rush of adrenalin. 

Hearing a beautiful tune begin to fill the shop, it took Aragon a moment to realise it wasn’t a recording. It wasn’t until she noticed the clerk staring off into the distance that she turned around to see the normally-anxious blonde playing away without a care in the world.

“Jesu, Joy Of Man’s Desiring,” came a whisper, snapping Aragon out of her trance. “Your friend plays beautifully.”

“She does, doesn’t she?”

“Certainly,” the clerk smiled, placing the 3 pairs of drumsticks in a small paper bag. “Will that be all ma’am?”

Aragon thought for a moment before giving a small smirk, glancing over at Joan. “Actually, I was wondering if you do deliveries?”

When Aragon approached her, Joan’s face turned beet red and she sprang up from the instrument, almost knocking it over in the process. Aragon just gave a sympathetic smile and took the girl’s hand, making Joan’s heart speed up significantly.

The woman had been so nonchalant in taking her hand, almost as if it was a habit. Oh gosh, she wouldn’t complain if this did become a habit. She hadn’t realised just how touch starved she was until that day, feeling Aragon’s thumb brush gently over her the back of her hand.

She could definitely get used to this.

In the cafe, Aragon instructed Joan to go find a table, making her once again wince at the loss of physical contact. Never one to disobey orders though, Joan did as she was told, leaving Aragon to queue.

It was only a few minutes later when Aragon approached the table with a tray, setting down a plate with a slice of cake and a cappuccino in front of Joan, and a simple mug of green tea in her own place. Joan felt guilty for being treated to cake for a moment until Aragon took a fork and stole a bite with a playful smirk.

“It’s not poisoned, I swear,” Aragon teased, before setting the fork down, making the girl finally relax and take a bite.

Holy crap! That really was good cake.

Without a second thought, Joan shoveled the rest of the glorious treat into her mouth, suddenly realising just how hungry she was. Had she remembered to eat breakfast? Probably not. She never did.

“It’s good, huh?” Aragon chuckled, taking a sip of her tea before taking a napkin and gently wiping the chocolate from around the girl’s mouth. For what must have been the millionth time that day, Joan felt her cheeks begin to burn as she nodded, mumbling a barely comprehensible, “thank you.”

The two stayed quietly sipping on their drinks for a while after that until Joan suddenly blurted something out. The question that had been on her mind all day.

“Why did you want me to come today?”

Immediately, Joan felt the panic begin to set in as she saw the look on Aragon’s face. Confusion? Upset? Offense? She wasn’t quite sure.

“I-I mean you could have taken Maria or Parr or someone that you actually like. So why _me_?”

Even though she’d been expecting that question all day, the look of uneasiness on Joan’s face broke Aragon’s heart. The nervous girl really did think this was all just some elaborate prank or something. 

“Because you needed a break,” Aragon answered simply after a moment, making the girl raise an eyebrow. “You deserved a break, Joan. Plus, contrary to popular belief, I actually rather enjoy your company. Spending time with you today has been really nice.”

With that confession came a rush of emotions. Relief, joy, bewilderment, embarrassment. 

Unsure how else to thank the woman or express her mess of emotions, Joan got up and rushed to the other side of the table, awkwardly wrapping her arms around the queen’s shoulders. 

“Come here, you dope,” Aragon said with a chuckle, standing to hug the girl properly, holding her close as she sniffled.

The two stayed in that cafe for hours, chatting quietly over their drinks, enjoying each other’s company. When Aragon suggested they make this a regular occurrence, Joan almost leaped from her chair with excitement. It was nice to have a friend in the woman. She had to admit, she hadn’t expected her to be so motherly; that always seemed like Jane’s role. Wrapped up in her sweet embrace though, Joan couldn’t complain.

When a knock sounded at the door the next morning, Joan was still in bed, finally resting for once. That is until she was shouted downstairs by Maria.

“It’s for you, Joey,” Maria smiled as Joan reached the bottom of the stairs, gesturing to a rather large cardboard box. 

Stuck to the front, Joan found a handwritten note.

_“You’ll have to play for me properly sometime, mija. I hope this one is okay._

_Love, Catherine”_

It couldn’t be.

No way.

Oh my god, it was. 

Inside the box lay a beautiful keyboard, the exact same model as she was playing in the store yesterday. Pulling her cardigan tighter around herself, Joan couldn’t help but burst into tears as she stared down at the gorgeous instrument, not quite believing what she was seeing.

How could she ever repay the woman? Not just for the items, but for the warmth filling her heart. For the kindness she’d been shown.

Perhaps a song would have to do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 🦆 I know this was completely random and will probably flop because of the character choice but I had fun writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it 😊💚


End file.
